The Tale of Silverpaw
by Wolflove9
Summary: In Sparkclan, tragedy strikes and the clan must recover. As they have finished recovering, three kits are born, including Silverkit. We will follow through her life as she grows up with happiness and tragedy. (Sorry, I suck at summaries!)
1. Of Life and Death

**New story! Yay! If you're wondering about Vulcan's Forest, check ;-;. Anyway, read and review!**

The story of Silverpaw starts much before her birth, when her would-be siblings died. It was a great day in Sparkclan when it was announced that the queen, Sparkletail, was pregnant with kits.

She looked at her mate adoringly, then they went into Oreclaw's den. She was the medicine cat and she gave Sparkletail come herbs to help with the stomach pain.

She smiled and thanked the feline as she chewed the strong tasting plants.

Oreclaw smiled back before going back to work with the herbs for an elder's peeled paw pad.

The queen and her mate went back to his den, and she said, "Oh, Goldstar, I'm so excited for the kits!"

"Well, I'm glad we will have kits like we have always hoped."

The day was here. Sparkletail was in Oreclaw's den and Goldstar was pacing outside. His tail was flicking back and forth, swishing through the air like a whip, cracking as it turns. One of the other queens, passed by him, going to help, and looking at him sympathetically.

"It'll be okay."

Goldstar jumped and his fur rose, until he settled, looking at his deputy.

"Sorry, Moonheart, just a little jumpy."

She looked at him, smiling gently as his fur fell a little.

"Goldstar!" Oreclaw called.

Goldstar smiled and dashed in. He looked on with shock, face falling a bit. There were three dead kits, and one surviving kit.

"W-What is his name?" the leader asked, voice quivering as much as his whiskers.

"Sagekit." Oreclaw said, as Sparkletail was still in shock.

"Well I'm-" Goldstar was cut of by yowling sounds.

Goldstar turned around and ran out of the den, looking around for the noise. There was a dog!

The dog jumped around and ran towards Goldstar, and instead of swiping at him, was allured by the scents of Oreclaw's den. He got inside, followed by Moonheart, and soon Goldstar.

When Goldstar got there, the dog had been killed by some berries Oreclaw had thrown in his mouth, and when he swallowed them, they killed him instantly.

He looked around. He gasped as he was told the death count.

"4. I-It was your deputy, Moonheart, and a warrior, Fireheart."

He looked down and began to let a tear fall from him face. He raised his head, and asked who the others were. Oreclaw looked nearly hysterical, and choked out the names.

"I-It was….Sparkletail and Sagekit…."

Goldstar's eyes seemed to glaze over as he put his head down, not seeming to breathe.

Many moons later, after consulting Starclan, Sparkclan had a new deputy, and Goldstar a new mate. Even though he was struck with tragedy with Sparkletail, Oreclaw had consulted with Starclan, and eventually the two that Starclan wanted to fall for eachother, fell in love.

His new mate was a bright queen who hadn't given birth to any kits yet, although, now, she was pregnant with Goldstar's kits.

The birth would arrive any day now, and Oreclaw was ready to deliver the kits. She smiled brightly at Sunfur, the one who was bearing.

Then Sunfur's smile quickly faded as her face turned to pain. She cried out as the pain started, and Oreclaw pulled her gently into her den. It was time.

Then scenario was the same as before, pacing, comfort, fear, pacing, nervousness, pacing.

Hours later, Oreclaw happily called, "We are done! Two boys and one girl!"

Goldstar ran in and looked on with happiness.

There was one boy with bright orange fur, almost yellow it was so bright, and he had white on the tip of his tail and paws. His nose was pink, and although he couldn't open his eyes, Oreclaw told them they would be green. His name was Firekit.

The next boy was white, with gray tips on his tail, paws, and face. His nose was deep gray, and his eyes were blue. Out of respect for the fallen deputy, they named him Moonkit.

The girl was a dark gray, white around her face, tail, and paws. Her eyes we gray and her nose was black. Her name was Silverkit.

**Thanks for reading, and review please! It means SO much to me. Wolflove out!**

**~WL9**


	2. Ear Mites and Pain Bites

**So ready to read the new chapter? I worked hard on this one! Read and review!**

It was a few moons later, and the sun was just coming up. All the kits were up. Except Silverkit. She was the only one in the whole clan still asleep, not counting the elders.

"Wake up, sis!" Firekit yowled in her ear.

She groaned and rolled over. Moonkit looked over, and said, "Oh, let her be. If she wants to sleep away her chance at training, let her."

Silverkit jumped up fasting that thought possible, fully awake, and said, "What training!?"

Moonkit and Firekit laughed and told her Oreclaw would be willing to let her watch while she cured a warrior's ear mites. Silverkit walked proudly over, she wanted to be a medicine cat so bad! She would be first to ask, so neither of her brothers would the place.

Even so, Moonkit wanted to be a warrior, and Firekit wanted to become a warrior, then a deputy. Snowpool, the current deputy, always told him he had a lot of training to do. Then Firekit would puff his chest and say he would handle it easily.

They were quite the litter, and were the only kits in the clan, though Eveningheart, another queen, was expecting.

Silverkit ran the whole way, once stumbling and flipping before correcting herself, to Oreclaw's den. Once she arrived, Oreclaw laughed at her Silverkit's now dusty fur and said," A little early, aren't we?"

Silverkit, gasping for air, said, "What time should I be here! I came as soon as I was told!"

"I have to help Dashflight, she has a thorn in her paw. Then I'll start with Furmoon's ear mites"

"Can I watch you help Dashflight?" she asked, grinning her widest.

"You've watched me take out thorns so many times!"

"So? That means I can learn the process even more!"

"Fine. You can even help. Go get a mouthful of karoroot and start chewing it up into a salve when she gets here and I remove the thorn."

"Ok!"

They waited a few minutes, Silverkit tail thrashing around, until Dashflight came in limping. She looked annoyed, but when she saw Silverkit, she smiled.

"So I see you have a helper today, Oreclaw!"

"As usual."

Silverkit ran to the herbs and found some karoroot and brought it back. She asked if it was right, and her meows were muffled because she was holding it in her mouth.

"Ish dish dee wight une?"

"Yes, good job."

She started chewing it up while Oreclaw got the thorn out. There was a brief yowl from Dashflight, then she looked happy.

"I don't think I need medicine anymore! It doesn't hurt!"

"It will when you stand on it! Silverkit, you may now apply."

Silverkit spit it out onto her paw and rubbed it on the paw. Then Oreclaw gave the usual speech of staying off of it and being careful. Dashflight thanked her as she walked out.

"Thanks Oreclaw! And you too Silverkit!"

Oreclaw went to go find Furmoon, and left Silverkit with instructions to be careful. Silverkit promised and sat down. She looked around while she waited, examining the many roots and herbs around the den, the sweet scent of the plants filling her small nose.

She was looking and smelling until Oreclaw returned with a very unhappy Furmoon. He was shaking his head, and his ears we covered in specks of black.

Oreclaw looked at Silverkit and said, "It's not too often we get ear mites here in Sparkclan, but it's good to be prepared."

Furmoon layed down on his back as Oreclaw examined his ears. Silverkit watched as herbs and salves, and at one point, catnip, to a yowling Furmoon. Once he tasted the herbs, his tongue lolled out and his eyes crossed.

"This is one of the more rewarding moments of being a medicine cat," Oreclaw giggled.

When the catnip wore off, Furmoon has been ridden of the mites, and the itching was subdued.

He walked off and Oreclaw called out, "If it starts itching again, come back for more salve."

Once he was out of sight, Oreclaw collapsed and sighed. She seemed really tired, even though it wasn't even sunhigh.

"Are you okay Oreclaw?"

"Yes, I'm just tired. I had a dream last night about an herb I need to stock up on and I can't find any. And no, you can't help, the herb is too dangerous."

Silverkit looked disappointed, but didn't argue with the exhausted feline.

She tried to cheer up her role-model by saying, "Hey! I haven't had anything to eat yet, and I can tell you haven't, so let's go to the fresh-kill pile! Ashspots caught the juiciest vole yesterday for me, and I'd be happy to share it!"

Oreclaw smiled at the little kit, and agreed.

They walked to the pile and began eating. Just as Oreclaw was finishing up, Goldstar called to her.

"Oreclaw! I need to ask you something. Silverkit! Finish up and don't leave wasted kill."

Silverkit looked a little sad and uttered, "O-Ok then."

Goldstar sighed and looked around, then walked off with Oreclaw, towards her den.

Silverkit looked around and gulped down the rest of her vole. She ran towards Oreclaw's den, very curious.

Oreclaw was working on something small, orange, and it was coughing very bad. Was that…?

It was Firekit! She gasped then shrank back, listening.

"He sniffed some deathberries and got some of the fumes in him. There's a root that could save him, blueheart flower root, but I can't seem to find any…and the thing is, I just had a dream about it, a dream in which I needed to find some, but the was fire in my den, and a streak of a shiny gray color had gotten it for me." Oreclaw said, a tear falling from her eye.

Silverkit backed up. She had to save her brother! She ran out to look for the flower she had seen only once before, and as she ran, but as she ran she heard the rest of the conversation.

"What was the streak of gray?"

"Well it was more of a silver…..Silverkit! We have to make sure she doesn't go looking for it!"

"I left her by the kill-pile."

"Make sure she's still there!"

Silver kit ran on.

**So yeah, make sure to review and I will continue writing in the meantime! Thanks for reading!**

**~WL9**


	3. The Root of the Pain

**Brace yourself for an extreme chapter!**

Silverkit had stopped and was smelling for the faint scent of the flower. She looked around, looking for the blue and purple flower. She would need to find it and dig up the roots.

Back at the Sparkclan camp, Goldheart was looking frantically for his daughter, along with most of the clan. Then, one of the warriors called Goldstar over to the side of Oreclaw's den.

"Yes Dreamclaw?" Goldstar asked, walking over.

"I see theses little paw prints. They're fresh and they lead into the woods...and they smell of Silverkit."

Back in the forest, Silverkit was hunting for the plant in the undergrowth. She thought how hard it must be for Oreclaw to do this, she was a kit, and she had a hard time looking and fitting through here.

She was going along, then a thorn got stuck in her fur. Before she knew it, she was stuck in two, three, up to five of them. She couldn't move. She was struggling until her eyes locked something.

The plant!

She continued to fight trying to get it as the thorns sliced her. She didn't like the pain, but it was better than letting her brother die. She struggled until she was free, just as she reached the flower, one thorn went straight through her ear. It came off of the vine and stayed in her ear.

She fought through the pain and dug up the root. Tears were running down her face and into her fur, but she burst out of the undergrowth, thorns and dead vines spraying out in her wake.

She ran back, root in mouth, and salty tears are going past her. She ran into the camp, and all the cats looked at her.

Gasping for breath and crying, she drops it and says, "I got it."

She then drops over, blacking out from the pain and exhaustion.

Goldstar runs out of his den, looked at her and gasped. The root was given to Firekit, and he was fine immediately to the strong properties of the plant.

Oreclaw looked at Silverkit. She looked over at Goldpaw and said, "The scratches will heal…..but this hole in her ear won't close, so I need to put something there so it won't get infected."

Oreclaw looked around, finding a gold ring she found a few weeks earlier, and while Silverkit was still asleep, she tore the ear a bit and stuck the ring in, and it fit perfectly. She put some healing herbs and salve on it.

"How long will she have that in her ear?" Goldpaw asked.

"Forever, or else it will tear her ear, and the point will be lost."

Goldpaw nodded, looking at his daughter. It actually complimented her silver fur. Then they saw her eye. It was bleeding heavily.

"Oreclaw, can you save it?!"

"No. I must take it out to let her socket heal."

The medicine cat went to work, and after about an hour, the eye area had been gouged and cleaned so it wouldn't get infected.

Goldstar looked at his kit, and her injuries. He began to tear up. Why must these horrid things always happen to his family? Then he looked down at her in anger. She had run off and nearly killed herself. He then calmed and told himself that if she hadn't gone, Firekit would probably be dead.

Firekit was resting with Moonkit, for Moonkit had only known about Firekit's problems and had no idea what Silverkit had gone through.

Back in Oreclaw's den, she discussed Silverkit's soon to be life problems. She told him she would have to get used to the weight of the gold ring, and she would obviously now be blind in her right eye, considering she no longer had a right ear.

He held back tears, looking at his brave daughter.

Then Oreclaw looked back at the kit. "Oh Silverkit….Silverkit."

The beautiful she-kit now took on a look that made other cats flinch. Her sleek gray eyes were now one gray eye, one bloody gouge in place of her shining optic. She had had longs, graceful ears, and now one was a little-lopsided due to the weight of the golden ring.

Her beautiful greyish-silver fur was now patchy, but that would heal and grow back. Her mother was sleeping, and didn't even know of anything that had happened.

The leader and medicine cat were talking, and then they heard a groan from the kit. She woke up, and yawned. She stood up and winced at her cuts, but she had no idea of her more serious injuries.

She opened her eyes. She noticed she could only see the left half of her vision rang, and that her ear was weighed down.

She gasped at this feeling and went over to the pool of water in Oreclaw's den.

All the while, they were watching her with pain of their faces. She looked at her reflection in the water, and began crying.

"Oh my Starclan! I look like a monster! Oh my Starclan oh my Starclan oh my Starclan…."

She looked at her father, tears coming out of her eye, and asked him.

"Do you hate me now? I am so ugly now, I will never find a mate…...or-or be observant…..I have fai-" she was trying to say she failed him, but he cut her off fiercely.

"No! Silverkit! You have not failed me! You saved your brother and lived to tell the tale! That is all I ask of you! To survive!" he cried out to her.

She sniffed, seeming to stop crying, but even though it was a little dark, her pupil had contracted to a small line.

She walked over to her father, thanked him, then walked out.

Even though it upset her, she was not afraid of ridicule. When she heard the cries and gasps of her fellow clan mates, she held her head high, refusing to look like a ruined little kit.

She swept her paws across the ground, and kept her ears up. She was barely able to keep her left ear due to the weight of the gold, but she kept it up nonetheless.

One of the apprentices, Darkpaw, hissed at her at her, not recognizing her. She hissed, and tackled him. She beat him with her paws, then jumped off.

The other cats looked at her as if she was crazy. A small kit, a very small kit, jumped an almost graduated apprentice and won?

Darkpaw got up and looked after her. He was rubbing his face with his paw, and looking guilty.

He looked after her, then looked down, and muttered to her, but only he could hear,"Sorry…"

**Wow. That was a crazy chapter. Anyway, review, and I'll post soon!**

**~WL9**


	4. Getting Used and Used To

**Sorry for the really really short chapter...anyway, read and review. Review. DO IT. 4 chapters and 1 review. Motivating, right? **

Silverkit finished walking to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a plump mouse. She carried it to the side of the camp, next to the elders and the nursery.

Harepelt, one of the elders, looked at Silverkit eating.

Silverkit felt guilty and said, "Oh, umm, Harepelt, sorry...here, have it."

She pushed the kill over to the elder, then put her head down, facing away from Harepelt.

Harepelt leaned over and mewed into Silverkit's ear,"It's okay, I was just checking to see how plump they are."

Silverkit turned over slowly, and pulled it back with her paw. She was eating when Darkpaw walked up, head down.

Silverkit struggled up, her newly injured limbs protesting.

Darkpaw backed up and said quickly, making it up because he saw how mad she was, "No, no, I don't want to fight. I was going to help you by getting some moss for your mother and wanted to know which kind you thinks she prefers."

Silverkit looked over angrily and muttered," The green moss over by the river."

Darkpaw nodded and went off, silently cursing himself. Silverkit watched him and went back to her food. She finished it off quickly, then went to the nursery and fell asleep

Moons later, Silverpaw woke up next to her brother. She jumped up and walked outside. She was as healed as much as she ever would be. She had grown strong, leaving the painfulness that came from injuries behind.

She had adapted from the weight on her ear and her messed up vision. She was as formidable, if not better than her brothers. She had just reached her 6th moon, and her ceremony had been yesterday. She was scared though, she was scared she wouldn't get her medicine cat training as good as Oreclaw wanted.

She walked nervously over to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a small vole. She ate it, basking in the green-leaf sun.

Then she smelled something strange. The wind was blowing toward her and she opened her mouth to pick up the scents.

She walked toward it, and put a paw in the grass that was right outside the camp.

For a split second, she saw unfamiliar amber eyes before it leapt out, knocking her over. She screamed as at least 10 cats jumped out from the undergrowth. It was rogues!

She ran back to the nursery, trying to get to safety. Then one of the rogues grabbed her scruff harshly and held on.

Goldstar was fighting one of the rogues, a black one, when he saw her yowling in this cat's grip.

He ran toward her, just to be pulled back by another rogue.

She yowled again and cried out for her father.

Then the rogue holding her ran out of camp. She had not idea where she was! Then it pulled to a stop. Harepelt had caught this rogue!

But Harepelt was an elder and this was a strong rogue.

Silverpaw was dropped and the rogue turned around and pounded Harepelt with his paws. She yowled and then Silverpaw decided to take action. Silverpaw pounced and bit down as hard as she could on his tail. He yowled loudly, and Harepelt and Silverpaw ran.

**NUFFIN TWO SAYE XSEPT REEVIEW! (Nothing to say except review) DO IT!**

**~WL9**


	5. I Forgive

**Sorry for the incredibly terribly horribly long wait...0/-/0. ANYWAY. Here.**

Harepelt was screaming at her, telling her to run, but she could tell that the rogue was gaining on him. She looked back just in time to see the rogue biting Harepelt's neck.

She squeaked, and the Harepelt's eyes glazed over. She ran back to camp just as the clan was beating off the rest of the rogues.

Goldstar was panting, and Oreclaw was tending to the cats.

Goldstar saw Silverpaw and nuzzled her.

"Luckily no cats died in the clan! I'm so happy my kit is safe….."

Silverpaw looked at her father. "D-Dad…...H-Harepelt…..d-d-d-d-died."

Goldstar looked crestfallen. He then told her to help Oreclaw, and he went to the elders den.

Oreclaw looked overwhelmed by all the injuries, and Silverpaw jumped in.

"Poppy seeds for pain, burdock root for infection, will that do for now, Oreclaw?"

"Yes, now get to work quickly!"

After a while, all the cats were in the process of healing, and Oreclaw and Silverpaw collapsed quickly. Oreclaw sighed. "Darkpaw, get Silverpaw and I some fresh-kill."

He went and grabbed a vole and a plumb rabbit. He dropped the prey in front of them, and walked back to the apprentices den.

Silverpaw started to bring the vole to where the apprentices ate, but Oreclaw called her back.

"Come, eat with me, you've earned it."

Silverpaw's eye widened, and she sat her food back down and began tearing at it.

She finished eating and went back to the apprentices den. She layed down and closed her eyes. She felt someone licking her fur, and felt comfort. When turned around to return the favor, she

saw who was doing it.

She jumped up and hissed at Darkpaw.

He looked embarrassed, and tried to explain.

"You had leaves all in your fur…..a-and…..I'm just sorry for everything that happened."

He looked truly sorry. Silverpaw relaxed and accepted his apology. She walked over to him, and started licking the burrs out of his fur. He returned the favor.

**AAWWWWW SQWEEEEEEEEE! I'll get another chapter out soon.**

**~WL9**


End file.
